Negociar para amar
by Zazharii twii
Summary: Edward es un bran empresario, rodedado de lujos y comodidaes y por supuesto de muchas mujeres, bella es una chica dedicada ala trabajo, es relativamente feliz con su pareja. Todo cambia cuando la pasion y el deseo se mezclan entre Edward y Bella haciendolos olvidarse de la vida de cada uno sin importar nada.


_**Negociar para amar.**_

**Primer capítulo.**

Edward Anthony Masen un chico que toda su vida había conseguido lo que quería, y estaba rodeado de lujos y de amor por parte de sus padres Carlisle e Irina. Era uno de los empresarios con mayor prestigio en Canadá, con solo 26 años, era presidente de una compañía de viajes Place Corp. Y también dueño de una gran cadena de hoteles. Tenía muchas admiradoras detrás de él, pero a ninguna la tomaba en cuenta. Era guapo sin duda, de cabello color café cobrizo, ojos verdes y un cuerpo de monumento, su sonrisa era un encanto.

Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en su oficina, pensando en la forma de cerrar un contrato.

-Edward, se acaban de ir - dijo Emmet su amigo y socio, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Está bien, mañana vendrán - contesto- Kate, necesito que vengas en este momento a mi oficina- le hablo por el intercomunicador a su secretaria.

Unos segundos después entro por la puerta Kate, una mujer de 24 años de edad, de cabello lacio y rubio, de un cuerpo escultural, ojos color miel y claro una de las tantas que habían pasado por la cama de Edward.

-¿Perdón, puedo pasar?- pregunto intentando ser seductora.

-No, solo ve y trae los archivos que te pedí que capturaras ayer, cuentas y la cantidad de dinero que se gana en cada uno de los centros y hoteles, entendiste-

-S-si, si señor-

Edward se aproximo a la mini-refrigeradora, tomo una botella de whisky y dos copas, lleno una y se la ofreció a Emmet, mientras él se tomaba la suya y la volvía a llenar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer para convencerlos?- pregunto Emmet mirando a su amigo dar vueltas en la oficina. -Bueno, en realidad a la que debes de convencer es a su gerente general, hoy no estuvo presente, pero al parecer mañana lo estará y por lo que dicen es por demás exigente…-

-Eso no es problema, yo sabré que hacer y cómo hacerlo, a mi ningún contrato se me va de las manos y menos uno multimillonario-

Isabella Marie Swan, con 24 años , había vivido desde la corta edad de 12 años en un orfanato, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente , fue así hasta que a los 14 una mujer de casi 40 años la había adoptado. Esme la había cuidado y querido como si fuera su verdadera hija, la había convertido en una señorita con clase, que sabia tanto como de letras como de números. Había estudiado contabilidad de empresas y publicidad, era hermosa sin duda, con unos grandes ojos color chocolate, cabello ondulado café con destellos rojizos, un cuerpo que dejaba embobado a cualquiera.

Era novia de Jasper Hale un chico guapo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules y por si fuera poco presidente de la empresa de viajes Int. Corp, asi que ella era la gerente general de la empresa, su trabajo era ver que todo quedara a la perfección y que con quien se fueran a asociar no tuviera ningún problema.

-Hola cariño- Saludo su madre a Isabella.

-Hola Esme- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre- me dijo Jasper que mañana iremos a ver a los de Place Corp y trataran de convencernos de firmar con ellos-

-Hija, no crees que deberías tomarte un descanso, desde que te titulaste no haces otra cosa mas que estar trabajando-

-Esme no toda la vida voy a vivir a costillas tuyas- dijo Isabella un tanto molesta- mira te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y te quiero porque eres mi madre, pero…

-¿Pero que?-

-Si firmamos con Place Corp. Le voy a pedir a Jasper que me deje quedarme en Vancouver, para estar como supervisora de nuestros intereses, asi que talvez me quede a vivir ahí-

-Bella…no te vallas, yo..- y comezo a sollozar.

Isabella se levanto del sillón en que estaba y se hacerco a su madre la abrazo y la beso en la frente, su madre siempre habia sido asi,nunca le gustaba separarse de su hija.

-Madre mirame- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- no me ire tan lejos, además, vendría a verte, Seattle no esta tan lejos de Vancouver-

-Esta bien hija- dijo Esme resignada.

Habia sido un dia muy largo, Bella subió a su recamara y se dio una ducha para relajarse, se puso un mini short con el que acostumbraba a dormir y una pequeña blusa de tirantes, se metió a la cama intentando alejar cualquier duda de su cabeza.

Edward acababa de despertar, miro a su alrededor, su recamara era un verdadero desorden, se levanto de la cama tratando de desperezarse, se metió al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera, para que el agua fría lo ayudara a estar despierto mas rápido, se seco y se vistió rápidamente, mientras checaba que su portafolio estuviera en orden le marco a Emmet para asegurarse que ya iba rumbo a la empresa.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- respondió Emmet del otro lado de la línea.

-ya vas a la empresa o esta aun en la cama-

-ya estoy en la empresa, y tu apresúrate que no tardan en llegar-

-ok, te veo allá-

Salió de su apartamento y subió a su volvo, mientras aceleraba mas por los nervios una idea brillante se le vino a la cabeza.


End file.
